My Love To Find
by Kurayami-9
Summary: "I don't want this arranged marriage!" Gakumi blurted out to the stranger beside her, "I've always believed that I will choose the man to marry, you know. I hate this.". "Have you seen his picture?", Yuushi asked smirking, "No. I ripped it once they gave it to me." she puffed her cheeks. Little did she know, that this stranger was her designated fiance. Dirty pair, Fem!Mukahi, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei~! (It's above the thirty time I say that. Humilation..)

**Summary:** "I don't want this arranged marriage!" Gakumi blurted out to the stranger beside her, "I've always believed that I will choose the man to marry, you know. I hate this.". "Have you seen his picture?", Yuushi asked smirking, "No. I ripped it once they gave it to me." she puffed her cheeks. Little did she know, that this stranger was her designated fiance.

**Notes:** I keep thinking about the Dirty pair as a romantic couple, but I can't figure out why are they called 'Dirty'.. it doesn't sound suitable.. *pout*

Anyway, this is a short fic that kept bugging me to be written down, and I can totally picture those two like this. It's my first time writing a story that has nothing to do with ALPHA or PERFECT, but I guess it's nice to experiment new things.

Minna, please, leave a review~

**Warnings:** AU, Fem!Mukahi.

Mukahi Gakuto = Mukahi Gakumi.

* * *

She couldn't believe it.

Never in her past twenty years did she think that her marriage would be arranged, to a man she didn't know, nevertheless.

Mukahi Gakumi, a young woman of twenty two years old, third year studying English, had just attended a dinner with her parents to hear the news.. the shock of her life, to be exact.

"Can you repeat that, please?" she asked while clutching the water glass.

Her father cleared his throat and repeated "You are betrothed to the son of the Oshitari family," her grip tightened, ".. and you we are going to meet them at dinner tomorrow." She heard a crack, but couldn't care.

"Why am I.. stuck with that son?" she almost hissed her question.

"Dear, it's been decided since your birth." Her mother supplied helpfully, though she didn't know that she had only ignited the fire in her oldest daughter's heart.

"That still doesn't answer my question. Why?" she stressed on it.

"Eiji has been a really good old friend of mine, Gakumi, and when you were born, he told me that he wanted you for his son." Her father gave her a slight glare.

"Fine." She spoke nonchalantly with a shrug, but inside, she was yelling out curses. 'I'll never accept this.' She decided in her mind.

* * *

"Where's Gakumi?"

"The young mistress is not here!"

"What?!"

"I can't find Gakumi-sama anywhere!"

"I found her cell phone in her room!"

It appeared that the 'young mistress' had left the house hours before they were supposed to go and meet the Oshitari's, without anyone noticing. Gakumi's flexible and light body allowed her to be able to escape through any opening she could find, and her father couldn't find a better moment to curse her gymnastics classes more than now.

While somewhere far from the chaotic mansion, the cute red-haired girl was running down the streets with nothing except for her clothes. She didn't need anything anyway. All her thoughts were on avoiding her parents' house for a couple of days until the threat of killing her died down.

Che, they were her parents, right, but that still didn't give them the privilege to decide personal things, such as marriage, for her, without even her say on it. Gakumi promised herself to never go to that dinner or any other one.

Perfect! The traffic light just turned yellow and it would soon turn red, so she would be able to cross that cursed road.

Why cursed, one would ask? Because she could never cross it without accidents happening. Once she bumped into a kid, and another a bicycle hit her.. and every time there would be a mean to make sure she wouldn't go through safely. This time, it seemed that she would make it.

The unfortunate happened, and just when she was barely half way, she was caught in the headlights of a car and she was mesmerized.

No way.

This road _definitely_ had to be cursed.

Gakumi couldn't move.

NOO-!

A loud screeching sound echoed around and she panicked as she fell backwards harshly, feeling her head ache. Everything was still..

Was she dead? No, dead people usually saw light in the end of a tunnel, right? The only thing she could see was black.. endless blackness..

* * *

Oshitaru Yuushi couldn't believe he was late to the meeting with his parents. He promised to finish work quickly and now was driving uncharacteristically fast.

He needed to get on time and leave a good first impression on the woman that would be his fiancée. Worse than that, the traffic light was about to turn red, and he needed to pass this one!

Out of nothing, a girl appeared in front of him running. Once she saw him, though, she stopped abruptly and froze in her place not unlike a deer caught in headlights. Once the thought of 'If the car doesn't stop, I'm going to kill that girl' processed in his mind, he panicked and both his feet stepped onto the breaks.

It seemed as if forever until the car stopped, but when it did, Oshitari was panting hard, eyes wide and glasses almost falling off his face. The blue-haired man looked with dazed eyes ahead only to find the girl sprawled on the ground, and his heart increased its erratic beats. It ached uncontrollably.

In a second, he was out of the car after fumbling with the seatbelt with shaking hands, and was kneeling beside the unconscious girl, clumsily trying to find a beat from her neck when he raised her upper body from the ground on his arm, and how relieved he was when he found it.

Oshitari took a deep breath and started slapping the girl's cheek softly to bring her back to the world of conscious. "Come on. Wake up, little one." He was repeating in murmurs. A couple of moments later, he was rewarded with a soft groan and a flutter of eyes, making his own eyes widen in surprise.

He had just noticed something familiar. He was so sure he saw her face before, but his memory couldn't aid him. That was until the girl opened her eyes. Realization struck him..

He had almost sent his designated _fiancée_ to heavens..

Oh..

_Oh.._

What did they want him to become? A pedophile?! They were seriously going to get him married to a **_young_** **_girl_**?! Those parents of his..

Oshitari's attention was on the girl again when she began to speak, "A-am I dead..?" he blinked.

He let out the breath he was holding. Both of them looked each other in the eye, and the bespectacled man slowly brought her to his chest and hugged her loosely.

"No, you're not.." he said with a small smile.

* * *

**A/N:** Hehe~

_'He almost sent her to heavens..'_ XD I keep laughing at that one..

Anyway, review, please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei~! (It's above the thirty time I say that. Humilation..)

**Summary:** "I don't want this arranged marriage!" Gakumi blurted out to the stranger beside her, "I've always believed that I will choose the man to marry, you know. I hate this.". "Have you seen his picture?", Yuushi asked smirking, "No. I ripped it once they gave it to me." she puffed her cheeks. Little did she know, that this stranger was her designated fiance.

**Notes:** I'm really happy you like this! I'm seriously ecstatic! Please keep in contact with me here!

This chapter is longer than the one before, so I hope you like it.

Thank you for your reviews, once again, and please, enjoy!

Minna, please, leave a review~

**Re-reviews:**

_onyxinlife::_ A new story it is~! I'm glad you enjoyed it. I actually searched for 'Dirty Pair' but didn't find a reasoning, so.. *pout*

_SnowyIce::_ Really? Thank you very much for giving this a try, and I'm very happy you like it! Oh, and I thought so, too! Especially the Kids-Hyoutei~ Enjoy!

_Stuffies are my best friend::_ Hey! Thank you for reading my baby! You'll know his age here, so don't worry~ I won't disappoint you, and romance will come gradually, starting here! Enjoy~

_toolazytologin::_ Thank you very much for trying it! I'm really happy you enjoyed it! The next chapter is here!

_GreenLicious19::_ Ignore? Delete? Sue?! Why on earth would I do that?! I actually enjoyed reading your review! If this got you to write, then it means I did good :D Thank you very much, and yeah, your reasoning seems very sensible! Gakuto is cute, yess! Hehe~ Enjoy the new chapter~

_redblue00::_ Thank you very much! Here's the new chapter. Hope you like it!

_anonymous::_ Here, the new update! Thank you for waiting! Hope you'll like it!

Now, I seriously didn't expect to find that much liking for OshiGaku, but then again, PoT isn't necessarily based on Alpha and Perfect~ I keep telling myself.

Please, would you keep giving me your words?

**Warnings:** AU, Fem!Mukahi.

Mukahi Gakuto = Mukahi Gakumi.

* * *

Oshitari's attention was on the girl again when she began to speak, "A-am I dead..?" he blinked.

He let out the breath he was holding. Both of them looked each other in the eye, and the bespectacled man slowly brought her to his chest and hugged her loosely.

"No, you're not.." he said with a small smile.

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing?" Gakumi tried her best not to hiss at this stranger who was hugging her. How dare he do that!

"What?" Oshitari asked calmly, clearly sensing her annoyance.

"Let go of me!" with all she can, she pushed him away from her until he removed his arms from around her. The bespectacled man stared at his fiancée in something akin to shock.

When she saw the look in his eyes, the redhead asked with a frown "Do I know you?"

He was taken aback, "What?". Did she lose her memory? That wouldn't be good.. moreover, he was supposed to meet her at dinner with her family, so why was she here? He once again focused on her when she gasped softly.

"I have to go!" she shrieked and attempted to stand, only to lose her balance and fall. Wasn't it for Oshitari's quick reaction, she would have met the harsh asphalt instead of falling gently between his arms, on his chest. Her cheeks flamed in a mix of embarrassment and anger, but she couldn't push herself off; the world was spinning badly and her head ached.

"Let's go to a hospital." At this point, he was sure there was no amnesia caused, so it relieved him, but they still had to check up on her.

"No! No hospital!" she protested. If she went to any hospital, as a precaution, the administration will call her parents and she will be forced to get back and , eventually, meet that family, which was the point she was avoiding from the very start.

Oshitari sighed and still looked troubled. But then again, there was an extra option.. "Listen, I'm a doctor. How about I check up on you instead, then?"

Gakumi considered this; seeing her condition now, it was the best thing to do. What if he was lying? No one would lie about being a doctor, how boring someone can be? She tried pulling back, ".. only if we don't go to a clinic or something.." she muttered.

"Where do you want to go?"

Even if she was injured, she could easily throw him out if he tried to pull off something bad. That's how much she was sure of her abilities. "My house.."

If Oshitari was taken aback, he didn't show it, but he didn't oppose either and helped her to his car. Gakumi went along and kept her guard up, just in case.

The blue-haired man tried to connect the information he had about his fiancée together. Mukahi Gakumi was his father's best friend's daughter, but that's all he knew, because they were supposed to get to know each other better this night. She didn't seem to know him, though.. hmm.. maybe she didn't know about their engagement? That was a possibility. But why? Her parents should have told her.

Strange..

Oh well, never mind, this gave him a chance to know her inside-out without pretending or so. It should be fun. He smirked at his own intelligence.

Minutes later, they pulled off in front of a normal building and went upstairs a couple of floors to reach Gakumi's apartment, Oshitari taking with him his medical case. The redhead was still feeling dizzy, but the world wasn't spinning, and that was good enough to kick the stranger doctor's ass if needed.

They entered the kitchen, since it was the closest, and the doctor immediately ordered her to sit on one of the chairs to get to work, and she had to say, he was a man of his words.

Oshitari started by checking her head for an obvious injury, and he found a bruise there.

* * *

"May I know your name, little one?" Oshitari asked after they finished the check up.

Gakumi rubbed her head softly and without looking at him answered, "Mukahi.. Gakumi." She was less tensed around this man, now, but still, being cautious was needed.

The bespectacled man nodded, "Gakumi-san, then. How old are you exactly?"

"I'm twenty-two. Why the sudden questions?"

"Just so."

"Then how old are _you_?"

"I'm twenty-four." Good. He won't be transformed into a pedophile. He paused suddenly, as if remembering something important, "Excuse me for a second, I have to make a phone call."

"Sure." She nodded nonchalantly, hands in her lap, as she watched him fish out his cell phone and dial a number.

"Father," He paused. "Yes. Apologize on my behalf, please… I'll be coming home, of course… Ja.." And he closed his phone again.

"What shall I call you?" she asked, making him smile and fight the urge to kiss those pouty lips; she was his fiancée, and he had the right to kiss her, didn't he? "Yuushi." He said with a shrug. It won't do him any good if she knew his last name somehow.

"So, is everything alright in me?"

"Ah. You are good to go, and the bruise will disappear in a day or two."

"Thanks." She said and stood up slowly, smiling at the fact that nothing was spinning around. The feeling of an intense stare on her made her look up with a questioning look. "What?"

Oshitari was looking her up and down with a slight thoughtful frown. "Where is your original form?"

In turn, her eyebrows rose in surprise, before tightening down into a frown, "What do you mean?"

Oshitari hummed and brought his hand to his chin, "Even though I like this chibi version of you, I do believe that the original full-sized you would be better."

Original form.. chibi.. full-sized.. the words clicked together and her eyes narrowed as several veins popped on her head. _Chibi?_ _Seriously?!_

_Never mind that there were a good 20 centimeters apart between them.. but even so-!_

Gritting her teeth in anger, she stomped her way outside the kitchen, leaving behind her a laughing Oshitari. The latter followed her outside, still chuckling and stood in the doorway of another room, which he suspected was the living room.

"I'm sorry, but I could-mmmph..!" a pillow hit him square in the face and messed his fake glasses until they nearly fell to the ground. After that, he registered the giggles that left his fiancée's mouth after blinking the befuddlement out.

"You should have seen your face. That was one silly expression." Gakumi said after her laughter died down and she looked at him to see him smiling.. or smirking.. but the action itself left her blushing.

The blue-haired man noticed that, of course, but chose to ignore it as he scanned the room. It was neat and cozy, with a pile of colored pillows thrown on one side of the room. He tilted his head curiously "What are those for?"

"Oh, these. Let me show you." The redhead rolled up her sleeves and walked to the pile, took a breath and threw a punch at one of them. Her fist sank in the soft materials gently and she punched once again.

"I hate this!" she hit with both her hands.

"I don't want it!"

**_THUD-!_**

"You-" **_Thud_**, "- have no right-" **_Thud_**, "- to decide THIS!" **_THUD-!_**

And just like that, Oshitari watched over his redhead fiancée releasing her anger on innocent, submissive pillows, while a couple of angry words left her between each two hits. His dark eyes softened.

A couple of minutes later, Gakumi was panting slightly as she stopped her ministrations, and after a long intake of breath, she turned to him "Wanna try?"

"No, thank you."

They sat in silence on one of the sofas in the rooms, just enjoying the friendly atmosphere floating between them, when the redhead asked, "Earlier, you were talking to your father, right?" she watched him nod, "You said something about coming home, do you live with your parents?"

"Ah. I hate leaving them. I'd miss all the fun with them if I lived alone." Oshitari thought it was a great time to get to know Gakumi better, so he took the chance presented, "What about you?"

"I do. I just come here whenever I want to be alone."

"So, am I in the way?"

"No! I-I mean, it's fine." She mumbled, feeling embarrassed of her outburst. The blue-haired stranger-becoming-friend though only laughed and shook his head.

"Am I considered a friend of yours, then, Chibi-chan?" he smirked.

"It's fine, and I have a name, mind you." She looked away feeling her cheeks gain a pink hue. Being around this Yuushi was better than anyone else she knew, somehow.

The blue-haired man scooted closer to her, "Let's get to know each other better, shall we?" he said in a low tone, thick with that Kansai dialect that made her shiver. She licked her suddenly dry lips, but then frowned and slapped his hand away firmly when it inched towards her leg. "Maintain your distance, or get out." She said seriously.

Oshitari was intrigued. _No_ woman had rejected his flirtatious gestures before, which gave this young woman points. Respectfully, he backed away slightly and turned in his seat to look at her "You have my respect. First question, what do you do? Study? Work?"

Gakumi relaxed a bit and decided to trust this man. He did seem trustworthy, putting his pervert side aside. "I'm a third year student, majoring in English Literature. I want to be a teacher."

"Interesting. You know that I'm a doctor." He watched her nod, "My father is a doctor, too."

She nodded again. The bespectacled man wanted to know about their engagement through her, so he proceeded to ask his next question. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"What kind of question is that? But no, and I'm currently taken."

"Taken?" he prodded more. Almost there..

Gakumi sighed. "I'm engaged."

So, she _did_ know. "Isn't that cool?"

"No, it's not _cool_! It's _arranged_! My parents suddenly told me that I'm engaged to someone whom I haven't seen through my entire life!"

The pieces began falling in place in his head, "Is that why you were screaming in the pillows earlier?" he asked softly.

She lowered her head and said a quiet _'yes'_.

A couple of moments passed between them in silence, until Oshitari broke it again. "Is there more to why are you so opposing to this?" but she stayed silent to that.

"You know, they say that, sometimes, talking about your problems to a stranger might get you to relax more." He saw the reluctance in her form as she obviously debated whether to tell him or not. Just a little push more.. "What's troubling you over this?"

"I don't want this arranged marriage!" Gakumi blurted out to the _'stranger'_ beside her, "I've always believed that I will choose the man to marry, you know. I hate this."

"Have you seen his picture?" Oshitari asked smirking. There it was..

"No. I ripped it once they gave it to me. Didn't even glance at it." she puffed her cheeks. Little did she know that this _'stranger'_ beside her was her fiancé, but that wasn't important to tell right now, wasn't it?

"Why don't you give him a chance?"

"I don't want to. That way, I'll be giving in for my parents to play with my life more. I want to do this on my own, at least."

Oshitari felt relieved more than he ever felt this entire evening. He snapped out of his thoughts once he heard her voice again. "What about you?"

He straightened his back along the back of the sofa and gazed at the ceiling softly. "I'm engaged, too. Though, my fiancée doesn't want to see me."

Gakumi scooted closer to him "What? Why?"

"I'm not really sure. She doesn't want me." a little fake truth won't hurt- watch it, it wasn't a lie.

Gakumi whined "But that's cruel!" she paused a bit before asking again "What about you? Do you have feelings for her?"

He hummed thoughtfully before brushing his hair out of his face with his hand while the other removed the useless glasses on his face. "That's what makes it harder, since I fell for her from the first look. She's a cutie." Now, _that_ wasn't a lie.

Gakumi stared wide-eyed at his face. He seemed.. so handsome from this angle without the glasses on. Once she felt herself blushing, she got up and rushed out of the room with a yell of "I'll make some tea!"

Oshitari looked after her disappearing form with a smile. This was going to be interesting. If love was what she wanted, then that's what she would get from her fiancé, Oshitari Yuushi.

His new goal: _Make her fall in love with him._

"Isn't this romantic.." he mumbled with a smirk.

* * *

**A/N:** A lot of scenes were in mind from a long while ago, and they finally got the chance to be written.

Please, pleeeaaase review! I need to know what you think!

Q.Q


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei~!

**Summary:** "I don't want this arranged marriage!" Gakumi blurted out to the stranger beside her, "I've always believed that I will choose the man to marry, you know. I hate this.". "Have you seen his picture?", Yuushi asked smirking, "No. I ripped it once they gave it to me." she puffed her cheeks. Little did she know, that this stranger was her designated fiance.

**Notes:** I'm really happy this story has so much liking. This might be a bit rushed, but it was a huge step in these two's relationship. Enjoy!

Thank you to all those who reviewed, faved, favorited and read!

Please, leave a review!

**Warnings:** AU, Fem!Mukahi.

Mukahi Gakuto = Mukahi Gakumi.

* * *

Three Months passed since their first meeting and he was becoming really close to her that she couldn't not see him every two days. Yuushi told her a lot about him and she did the same, strangely, trusting him and having a lot of fun around him.

Surprisingly, her parents never mentioned the missed dinner since that time, nor did they say anything about the engagement. Maybe they moved back on their contract or what? If that was the case, she was more than happy not to remind them of it.

* * *

"Game and match! Gakumi-Yuushi pair! 7-5!"

Gakumi panted hard as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. Feeling a slight cold breeze hit her uncovered nape while her short ponytail bounced along with the last hops her feet did, still affected by the adrenaline rush that passed through her body.

It was a long while since she played tennis genuinely for fun and really gave her all. She turned with a big grin to her doubles partner, Yuushi, and returned his high-five happily.

"You look good sweating." He told her with a flirtatious smirk. She just rolled her eyes at the action that she was very familiar with at this point.

"Yeah.." she muttered with a sigh, though she completely didn't expect him to lean down and whisper in her ear "Do you look this beautiful when you sweat for something else, too?"

Her eyes widened slightly before her hand shot and grabbed the front of his shirt wanting to hit, but in a bold move, she returned his dare for the fourth time now "Well, I wouldn't know about that."

"Oh.." his smirk widened and he licked his lips. "Are you _somehow_ hinting that- _mphh_"

"Stop right there, over-confident, sly devil." She clasped her other hand across his big mouth while fixing him an icy glare. His body only seemed to be shaking with laughter.

"You both look good playing doubles together." Another voice said from the other side of the net and both of them paused in their fight to look back.

The blue-haired man removed the little hand from his mouth and smiled "Ah. You're still in shape, too, Kenya. The same thing applies for Shiraishi."

"It's been a long while since I last played tennis, and this was a good refreshing." Shiraishi said with his calm smile, and Kenya beside him nodded then turned to the redhead "Mukahi-san, you're very good yourself. I couldn't picture someone doing the flips you did."

"Thanks." She said with a smile.

After cooling down and changing, the four went to a coffee shop, courtesy of Shiraishi Kuranosuke, and had a nice chat. So, Gakumi found out that Kenya was Yuushi's cousin, while Shiraishi was said cousin's best friend. Both of them used to play tennis in their high school days, but then got busy with university and social life that they had no time left for their favorite sport. Eventually, the duo stopped playing.

Gakumi actually had a great time with the three men. They seemed like good persons.

* * *

"He plays tennis, Ria!"

**_"Really?"_** a surprised voice said on the phone.

"Yes! He is a prodigy, even!" and her memory took her back to the match a couple of days earlier.

**_"Gakumi, please lower your voice. I know you're excited and all, but I do need my ears."_**

Ignoring her best friend's comment, Gakumi only continued with a dreamy tone, "I envy his fiancée.."

**_"Fiancée?"_**

Now she was irritated, "Yes.." she then paused before saying, "Ria, wait a sec. I'll be with you."

**_"Okay."_**

The redhead placed down the phone on the kitchen table to take out the pan from the oven after turning it off. She picked the phone again.

"You know, if he can play doubles, we can always play against each other." She suggested.

**_"Eh? But that makes us only three, or are you planning on taking it two-on-one?"_**

Gakumi scoffed, "Idiot. I obviously meant your boyfriend." She counted to three before calmly removing the device away from her ear with a knowing smirk and waited until the series of yelled muffled screams died down so she can listen again "Done?"

**_"Gakumi, next time I see you, you are so dead."_**.. _"Shishido-san!"_

Both of them paused after hearing the distant call (through the phone, for Gakumi), "Is that him, Ootori?"

**_"No.."_** Shishido managed to sound questioning, **_"That's.. my cousin.. yeah, my cousin."_** Shishido Ria then shouted back to the gentle voice _"Choutarou, I'll be down in a second!"_ forgetting that her friend was on the other line and could hear her.

The redhead sighed tiredly, "Go and make out with him for all I care. See ya." And before any fit started, she cut off the call laughing, imagining her best friend's face flaming up.

It was cute, really, how no matter what Ria did and appeared to be a hard woman, she was all blushing and shy around her boyfriend, the gentle and kind, Ootori Choutarou.

* * *

Days later, Gakumi faced her own trouble finally.

She was falling in love with that Yuushi, and she had no idea what to do, now that she realized her feelings towards him. So, she just sat there and recalled every bit of information she had about that idiot blue-haired genius. So, to start off:

1. He was older than her by two years, and was a doctor.

2. Hot, even by her high standards (which were quite really high).

3. A romantic man at heart.

4. Flirtatious.

5. Can be an idiot.

6. Loves tennis and a great doubles partner.

7. His gentle side can make her blush.

8. That damned Kansai tone of his made her feel uneasy.

9. He returned her pillow fights.

10. Well, not all the time.. since he had thrown her instead on the pile of pillows four times.

11. He loved to poke her side.

12. Hot. (hey, this was mentioned earlier! Think of something else, Gakumi!)

13. A genius.

14. …. Maybe a bit more hot.. (seriously..)

And the list would go on without ending if she wished to see each and every detail in him.

Gakumi sighed tiredly with a slight blush as she hugged her pillow to her chest. Why was this so hard? Why did she have to be engaged? And why did he have to fall in love with his own fiancée, too? That idiot!

A sad gaze filled her eyes as she thought about her state. She won't be able to know how it feels to be held by the one she loved. Oh- did she really think of that..? Her problem was getting serious..

Despite not showing it, she really loved romance like most of the females , and she wanted badly to have her own love story, but it seemed like fate liked playing with her heart like that.

She sighed again and turned to her side. If only this wasn't as complicated as it was, she'd have been more relaxed and happy.

Her phone, signaling that she had a message, cut her thoughts off from flowing anymore and she grabbed it from the bedside table.

She smiled softly when she read the text and resisted the urge to hug her phone to her chest like a silly love struck high school girl.

After debating within herself and seeing the time, she got up and downstairs where she knew her parents were.

"Dad, mom, can I go with a friend?" she asked, her hands in her shorts pockets, an act of hesitance, her parents knew.

"Isn't it a bit late for you to go out?" her mother asked with a concerned smile.

The redhead only rolled her eyes mentally, "Mom, I'm twenty two. Besides, It's not like I'm going out alone, and I won't be late."

Her father finally looked up from his book and looked her up and down, deciding his answer. "If you want to, you can go." He said finally.

Blue eyes lit up with happiness as she bounced her way out, yelling over her shoulder "Thanks, dad!"

The lady of the household slid closer to her husband, "Dear, are you sure?"

"Gakumi can take care of herself."

And that ended the argument and the couple resumed their comfortable silence.

* * *

Gakumi was humming to herself as she shifted through her closet for a suitable outfit. With no need to shower (since she did earlier), she only had to change, grab her backpack and she was ready to go.

"I'm going!" she yelled and sprinted out of the gates of their mansion-like house.

That blue-haired idiot asked her if she was up to a karaoke night with Kenya and Shiraishi again. They did it once and it worked and was actually fun.

Reaching the local park, Gakumi entered and sat on the closest bench. Her eyes swept up to look at the big clock hanging there.

8:58, it read.

The three should be here any minute now.

"What is a cutie like you doing here at this time?"

"Are you lost, girl?"

The red head blinked hearing voices talking over her head. There they go again; a bunch of idiots trying to gain her attention. At once, she got up and turned to face them with a frown "Leave me alone." She bit out.

"Ah, come on now. We were only trying to help." One of them said with a sickeningly low tone.

Her sharp eyes studied the situation. There were four idiots. She could beat them, but not if they came at her together. What was she supposed to do?..

"Why don't you come with us, little one? We'll have fun together." She focused back on them when one of them walked to her with a dirty smirk. Once he laid a hand on her arm, and made a move to grab her other arm, she snapped. Her foot stepped on his with all her force and at the moment his hand left her, she punched him in the face.

The big guy stumbled backwards from the unexpected blow while she winced inwardly. It hurt her hand to hit, too.

The other three came up to her, too, cautiously. Gakumi was starting to feel scared.

_Yuushi.._

The calm smile slipped to her mind and she shivered.

Her eyes widened when one of them rushed at her, as if wanting to catch a wild animal and she couldn't move. However, in the next second, the big guy was on the ground groaning in pain, and a figure stood before her. Her vision was dazed, but then, a reassuring hand landed on her shoulder, giving her a calming squeeze and she looked up to find a familiar face standing beside her. 'Kenya-san..'

Shiraishi walked from Kenya's side to her other side. That left..

"Just what do you think you are doing to my fiancée?" she heard Oshitari's voice echo angrily around her. Her mind stopped working.

The men were shocked to see what happened to their comrade. No one saw that blow coming.

"Kenya. Contact the police." Oshitari's eyes still flaming up in anger pierced through them. Kenya made the move of flipping his phone open, and when the four saw that, they made a run for it.

When he was sure the bugs left, Oshitari turned around and looked at his fiancée's face. That word left his mouth on impulse and he didn't mean to say it out loud. "Are you alright?" he asked her concerned.

When she gave no answer, though, he tried waving a hand in front of her face. "Gakumi.."

Finally, her mind clicked back to work, but only for her to shout one word..

_"FIANCEE?"_

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you all for your support!

Please, leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei~! (It's above the thirty time I say that. Humilation..)

**Summary:** "I don't want this arranged marriage!" Gakumi blurted out to the stranger beside her, "I've always believed that I will choose the man to marry, you know. I hate this.". "Have you seen his picture?", Yuushi asked smirking, "No. I ripped it once they gave it to me." she puffed her cheeks. Little did she know, that this stranger was her designated fiance.

**Notes: **It's been a while! Sadly, this fic is coming to an end soon, maybe another chapter and that's it.

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Now that Gakumi knows that truth, it's up to Yuushi to make her happy or not.

And for the Guest who told me about doctors: Now I honestly thought studying medicine was only four years. Oshitari Yuushi is a genius, no? So, let's just say that he fits..?

Leave a review, please?

**Warnings:** AU, Fem!Mukahi.

Mukahi Gakuto = Mukahi Gakumi.

* * *

Yuushi, Kenya and Shiraishi were in a bad situation.

O-o-oh, _yes_.

Somehow, they were sitting in seiza in front of one furious red haired Mukahi Gakumi. How did that happen? No one knew exactly, but they were afraid of her anger once she realized the truth about their blue-haired friend being her fiancé that she didn't want at the beginning.

On Gakumi's side, things were still messy as she tried to organize her thoughts, glaring at the three sitting in front of her with her arms crossed. She had yelled, shouted and ordered them to sit down. Gakumi was a ball of fire when in a state of anger, that's why no one wanted to ever cross the lines with her in her family, but these poor three didn't know that it until now.

"Why did _we_ get into this?" Shiraishi whispered the question to his two friends, careful to not be heard by Gakumi.

"It's your fault, Yuushi. How are we going to get through this?" Kenya whispered, more like hissed, too, from Yuushi's other side.

"Shut up, you two, because I didn't even know this would happen." Yuushi snapped-whispered at both of them. The three immediately fell quiet when the young woman turned to them.

"_Oshitari_ Yuushi." She called stressing on the name, and he looked up slowly after a shiver ran through him. "Tell me the truth."

The blue-haired man nodded weakily.

"Did you know about.. this.. since our first meeting?"

"Wait, you don't-"

"Answer. The. Question."

"Y-yes.."

She squatted down in front of him and looked in his eyes. "Yet, you didn't tell me."

Umm.. was he supposed to say something here? He merely nodded.

The look in Gakumi's eyes was unreadable, as if you couldn't know what will come at you. She was small in size, but that mini body sure did have strength when it needed. Why did all of this have to happen?

Her eyes narrowed, "Why?"

"Because you were so opposed to the idea of engagement."

"Still, you should have told me!"

"And have you hate me? No, thank you." He scoffed. Gakumi was being unreasonable, now, and Yuushi just had to make her realize that.

"Maybe if you didn't hide it, I would have accepted it." She retorted back.

"And maybe if I didn't hide it, you'd have thrown me out of your house the second you heard that." He wasn't backing down.

Shiraishi and Kenya just watched from both sides the quarrel, and finally, gained the courage to move and sit together a bit further from the couple. They wouldn't dare to interfere, of course, but at least they could make sure they would be safe if ever things started to fly, with a miracle.

"You know, they say that quarrels enhance the love." The light blond man told his friend, to which he answered with a smile.

"Ah, ecstasy~"

Both their attention returned to the couple when Gakumi suddenly stood up and turned around. Her fiancé stood up, too, and moved to face her.

"Listen, Gakumi, I'm sorry, okay?"

"No." she hid her face with her v-shaped bangs.

Both of them fell silent for a moment, and everything seems tense between them. Kenya knew about this whole predicament ever since Yuushi met Gakumi on the street that day, because his cousin was happy to have found his love and couldn't stop talking about it, therefore he knew how much this young woman was important to him. He could only hope for them to make up, though.

"You said you wanted to marry a man you love," the blue-haired man started with a confident breath, ".. that's why I didn't tell you. I wanted you to love me before you know about us."

Gakumi's head lifted a bit as she regarded him with a hurt glare. "You betrayed my trust."

Yuushi actually felt a pang of guilt in his chest, "But I didn't do it on purpose. I told you." He sighed, "I'm really sorry, Gakumi."

The red-haired girl finally looked at him in the eye, and slowly stepped closer to him. Her fist lifted only to land with a thud on his chest, "You're mean, Yuushi! So mean! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" each angry sentence followed up with a light punch, and the older man didn't know what to do.

"Gakumi, what's the point in telling you if you were going to hate me?" he yelled back at her, already fed up with her unreasonable fuss.

"Because-.. because.." I've already loved you long ago and you left me suffering and feeling like a traitor. "Urgh!" in one swift move, she fisted his shirt and pulled him down, locking their lips together furiously.

The three men didn't expect anything near that and could only stare wide-eyed at the only female with them. Gakumi had her eyes closed as she just poured all her fury, anger and longing in that lone hard kiss, while her fiancé's arms froze in their place mid-air as his brain worked to catch up with the sudden change of events.

When he did realize the act, his eyes softened and his body relaxed as his arms wrapped around his fiancée's small built and he kissed back closing his eyes.

When the redhead felt the reassuring pressure against her lips, her heart started beating crazy. She finally had the thing she always wished for.

Moments later, both of them pulled back with slight erratic breaths, Yuushi with a soft smile and Gakumi with a hopeful expression on her face. The blue-haired man gentlemanly tucked a red strand behind her ear. "Do you remember our first meeting?" he asked and, after seeing her nod, continued "Remember what I told you about my fiancée?"

Her mind took her months back to that moment in her living room..

_Gakumi whined "But that's cruel!" she paused a bit before asking again "What about you? Do you have feelings for her?"_

_He hummed thoughtfully before brushing his hair out of his face with his hand while the other removed the useless glasses on his face. "That's what makes it harder, since I fell for her from the first look. She's a cutie."_

Wait a minute.. then.. the supposed 'fiancée' back then was her, right? Then.. Yuushi said she was cute and..

Confessed.. to her..

Oh..

"Yuushi, I love you!" she was surprised at herself for how straightforward she was, but it was the truth and she won't deny it, not when the person she loved was hers from the very start. He chuckled heartily and she blushed at that sound, loving how it made him even.. hotter. (does that make it the fourth time in her list of why she loved him?)

Shiraishi and Kenya felt happy for them and the latter patted his cousin's shoulder, "Congrats, Yuushi."

Yuushi couldn't be happier.

* * *

Gakumi smoothed down her white silky dress and stepped inside the restaurant with her parents. The older couple looking at their daughter with a confused expression that didn't leave their faces ever since they left the house.

Actually, they were confused from before that by lots. Her father had received a call from Oshitari Eiji days ago telling him that they wanted to meet Gakumi with their son, and when he told her that, she agreed easily. With a careless shrug, she answered that she'd like to meet them, too.

"Dear, are you okay?" her mother asked her as the younger walked beside her. Gakumi nodded with a soft smile, "Yeah, I am."

When they arrived at their reserved table, the Oshitari trio were already sitting there. Gakumi's father shook hands with the three of them, and her mother did the same.

"Is this her? She is such a lovely young woman." Oshitari's mother said with a smile looking her up and down, already judging her in her mind.

Her mother spoke, too, "And Yuushi-kun is such a gentleman, too."

"I appreciate it, Mukahi-san." The blue-haired young doctor bowed to her slightly, then looked at his fiancée warmly, "Gakumi."

"Hey Yuushi." She gave a small half-wave and smiled at him, already going to his side.

She was aware of her parents' looks on her back and waited for the question that finally came. "Gakumi, do you already know him?"

The redhead threw a look over her shoulder then looked up at her fiancé and tilted her head teasingly, "Do I know you, Yuushi?" and when she saw him smirking, just like their first kiss, she grabbed his tie and pulled him down, printing a kiss on his lips.

"You look good, tonight. Oh, and, you have lip gloss now." She gave a soft laugh and accepted his extended hand.

"I want to have a word with you, Gaku." And he pulled her away from the table after a respectful bow and both of them left, leaving behind four befuddled adults.

As long at both of them understood, it didn't matter if others did, ne?

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked this chapter!

Please, pleeeeaaaase leave a review!

See you in the last chapter!


End file.
